Mirror Images, and The End Of The Eternal Calm
by MysticRiku
Summary: A mysterious man in blue garments arrives in hollow bastion to find Yuna, the high summoner. What will happen if he does?


Hey peoples! I wanted to make a really cool fan fic so I made one! I came up with some ideas and borrowed some Roll Playing storylines that me and my friends RPed in the past. So  
  
thanx Mel and thanx Tina and Tabby! And now, The Mirror Image pt.1!  
  
Characters In This Chapter: Kairi, Riku, Yuna, and Summoner Riku.  
  
Setting In This Chapter: Hollow Bastion  
  
Inspired By: Tabby, Mel, and Tina.  
  
The Mirror Image pt.1  
  
It was a calm cool afternoon. Kairi lives alone in Hollow Bastion now. She lives alone because she can not bear her loss. Her people were dead and she blamed herself  
  
for it. While others were in panic during the Heartless Raid, she hid and protected herself rather than others. So that is why she lives alone in a big place like Hollow Bastion.  
  
She sat in her bed with some of stuffed animals. She clutched her zebra tightly and started crying. She stood up and threw her stuffed zebra onto her bed and walked out of her room.  
  
She walked down the staircase, passed the library and into the main entrance. She walked down the little set of stairs and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She started talking  
  
to herself. "Why...why did I have to cower during the raid...? My mom...my dad...Sora...everyone. Everyone is dead because of me..."  
  
She stood up and starting walking towards the doors that lead to the main gate. "I'm all alone now..."  
  
She opened the doors and stood outside, leaning against the railing, looking far into the horizon, passed the rising falls. She thought of all the places she could visit, All the  
  
neat things she could see, the people she could meet. But, she didn't want to leave this place. For she would put other people in danger, and after loosing Sora, she didn't want to  
  
put anyone else in danger. She leaned over the edge of the balcony, getting ready to jump. Her sorrow was just too much to her. She was just about to jump, when there was a voice from  
  
behind her.  
  
"Kairi! What are you doing?"  
  
She looked behind her and saw Riku. He was like he always was, except he had a different sword. She got off of the ledge and plopped back down on the balcony. She stood up and faced  
  
Riku. She was happy to see him, but angry because he stopped her. "What do you want?" She scratched her head.  
  
He jumpped from the platform he was on and landed in front of Kairi. "I am here to bring you back to Destiny Islands. It's dangerous. Heartless come here all the time. I think you   
  
should leave with me."  
  
She turned away from him and faced towards the Rising Falls. She put her head down. "...No..." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The summoner Yuna stood in the Rising Falls, jumping from platform, to platform. She was trying to get to Hollow Bastion to find Tidus. She and Tidus were sepparated when the Bevvelle  
  
army attacked them. "I should have brought Rikku with me..." She continued to walk. She reached the main entrance and saw a young boy and girl standing there talking. She wasn't sure what  
  
to do, so she stood there and watched. She heard shouting.  
  
"No! I won't."  
  
  
  
"You have to! It isn't safe!"  
  
She wondered what was going on. But still, she didn't move. "What's going on? Who would live here?" She started walking toward the two. She sighed. "I have to find Tidus..." She walked passed  
  
the two kids arguing, they looked at her curiously as they walked. She opened the set of doors that lead to the main room. She stopped and looked around for a while. She sat down on the side of the   
  
fountain. She put her head down and remembered what had happened. She was looking for Tidus because somebody took him away from her and hid him here. "I have to find him....I will risk anything." She   
  
stood up and started walking up the little set of stairs and was stopped by a voice  
  
"Are you the summoner Yuna?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The summoner Riku stands silent in the rising falls. He puts his hand in the water and lets it run through his fingers. He though about what would happen when he gets to the castle. He had just  
  
come from the future. The 19 year old version of Riku took his hand out of the water. His golden summoners staff in his right hand. He gazed at the castle. It was very damaged. He knew everything.  
  
He was from the future after all. He knew of Kairi living alone. He knew of the younger version of himself, Riku, would be there to try and get Kairi to leave. He also knew of Yuna's arrival. He  
  
was here for a soul purpose. He needed to get Kairi. He needed to bring her back. That meant bringing anyone back to the future with him. And leaving anyone or anything behind.   
  
He started walking and made it to the front entrance. He saw Kairi and Riku arguing.   
  
He looked at Kairi and said, "Come with me Kairi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi looked up at the taller, older version of Riku in confusion. She quickly looked back at the normal Riku. Then back at the older Riku. "Who are you? You...are Riku right?" She walked away from  
  
the normal Riku and walked towards Summoner Riku. "What...is going on?" A tear comes to her eye. She runs away into the castle. She runs very fast. She isn't looking where she is going and bumps into somebody.  
  
She looks up. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
The girl is Yuna. She looked down at the little girl standing right below her. She loses a lot of her patience just standing there. So she decides to ask, "Whats wrong? Do you live here?"  
  
Kairi gasps and just stands there like a rock for a few moments. "N-No...Yes....I don't know!" She runs away, into the hall screaming, running for the roof.  
  
Yuna stands there, her hand to her chin. She turns from the direction Kairi ran off in, and looked at the two Riku's. "What is going on?"  
  
The Young Riku walks into the chamber, his footsteps making loud echos throughout the castle. "You tell me. I'm as lost as you. And, who do you think you are, just barging in here?"  
  
Summoner Riku, the older one, steps up and shoves Young Riku out of the way. "Move it shorty."  
  
Young Riku gets off the floor and shouts, "Grr.....If you weren't me I'de hurt you...badly."  
  
Yuna tries to hide a laugh, but fails. The laugh comes out, and it is a small one of course. She found this bunch very entertaining. "Hmm."  
  
Summoner Riku looks at Yuna. "High Summoner Yuna. I am here to talk to you. And only you."  
  
Yuna looks at Summoner Riku, puzzled. "What for?"  
  
He sets his staff on the ground and looks at Yuna. "Sin. Sin is back." 


End file.
